permaculturefandomcom-20200213-history
ZONE 1
ZONE 1: PURPLE Zone 1: Purple Zone one: (purple) A resort that had been abandoned 10 years prior. I stayed in a nearby shed. There was small wild game, hibiscus flowers, planted coconuts and a broken pipe with running water on the grounds of the resort. I would also drink water from streams and coconuts (I would drink about 2 L of water a day plus coconut water from about 3 coconuts.) The purple zone is where I spent most of my time. It offered shelter and protection. * Shelter- The purple zone offered an entire abandoned resort. However, I didn't stay in it due to thieves and curious people. * Shed- I stayed in a small shed just big enough for me to lie down. It used to be a latrine (toilet). I chose that spot because it was difficult to get to, surrounded by thick thorn bushes. My intent was to stay away from predators and people. * Close- The purple zone was close enough to travel into town on foot for emergencies, yet far enough away from society that I was fully immersed in nature. ZONE 1: HUNTING Zone 1: Purple Hunting: Hunting is important but It does take a lot of energy. Nine times out of ten the animal will get away, which means you could end up expending more energy catching it, than what you will gain from eating your kill. My meat diet mostly consisted of: *Small Game- Small game were abundant because they sought the shelter of the abandoned resort, and the old swimming pools nearby had water and food for them. *Red-Eared Slider- The red-eared slider is an invasive fresh water turtle species. The Liver, heart, all meat and eggs are edible, so it was a good choice. Must cook thoroughly! http://nas.er.usgs.gov/queries/factsheet.aspx?SpeciesID=1261. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red-eared_slider https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zZxP6pQjnGM *Ctenosaurs- This is a spiny black-tailed iguana. They have sensitive hearing and they're skittish and fast. The best way to hunt them is with a projectile weapon. If you don't have any projectile weapons, as I did not, follow a large one (female) until it hides in a hole. Go to the opposite side of the entrance and hold a large rock and wait 10 to 15 minutes . When she crawls out, aim and throw the rock hitting the head. This is a quick and instant death which is important. Bon-appetite. Ctenosaurs- Spiny black tailed iguana *Virginia Opossum- The Virginia Opossum is an invasive species and they're nocturnal. You need to cut off the hands, tail and head, these areas often contain diseases and can not be eaten. Cook fully! Virginia Opossum- Field Dressed & Cooked * http://animals.nationalgeographic.com/animals/mammals/opossum/ http://www.nhptv.org/natureworks/opossum.htm https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mNtlMfrhbE4 ZONE 1: FRUITS & VEGETABLES Zone 1: Purple Fruits and Vegetables Here is a list of the edible plants I found in the Jungle. * Papaya- Papayas grow on trees. The fruit is ripe when it it turns orange on the inside. If you pick one that is still green, cut a piece of it off. This will allow oxygen to ripen the fruit. It usually takes about eight hours. If you eat the papaya when it is still green it will damage your muscles. Avoid eating the seeds, though they taste like black pepper, as they are not good for you. * Small Coconut Trees- There was a series of coconut trees that were young and short , but mature enough to produce small coconuts. ZONE 1: TESTING FRUITS & VEGETABLES Zone 1: purple Testing Fruits and Vegetables Being able to find edible fruits and vegetables is vital to your survival. Without knowing what to eat you could ingest something poisonous, get diarrhea or possibly die. This is how I would test possible edible plants. * Testing-You need to know how to test to see if a plant is dangerous or not. It needs to smell good, almost taste familiar, and not be overly bitter. * Hand Test- What you do is take a small piece of the plant, crush it up and place it on the webbed skin between your thumb and index finger. Wait and see if there is any reaction such as a rash, redness, blisters, tingling, or any thing that is a unusual means it is dangerous. * Lip Test- If the plant passes the hand test, take the crushed up plant and place it on your lip. Wait about 15 minutes. Again, if there is any negative reaction it means its dangerous. Don't eat it. * Chew test- If the plant passes the lip test, chew on a piece of it for about a minute then spit it out. Watch for tingling, numbness, swelling, sweating, nausea, vomiting, or stomach cramps. If nothing happens move to the next test. * Eating test- Eat a small piece of the plant. Wait for 20 minutes. If there is no negative reaction and if it tastes good then it is probably safe to ingest.